


Life Without You

by dontcallmeking



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Major Character Injury, all aboard the angst train children, so much can happen in less than 500 words tbh, there is also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeking/pseuds/dontcallmeking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I almost lost you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble requested by an anon on tumblr:
> 
> "KurooKen and 7, but Kenma has to be the one saying the line. ;0"

Tetsurou wakes up to darkness and pain, which isn’t something he’s used to because a) he’s an early riser and b) well, that should be sort of self-explanatory. He shifts around in the covers as his eyes adjust to the dark.

 _This definitely isn’t my room_ , Tetsurou realizes as he looks around. _It almost looks like a – **oh**_. So he _was_ in a hospital, then. He looks to the side, ignoring the stiff feeling in his neck and sees the top of Kenma’s head. Tetsurou smiles slightly to himself as he realizes that Kenma must have fallen asleep while watching over him. Kenma’s palm is turned up, close to his own and Tetsurou doesn’t waste any time in tracing the lines of it with the tips of his fingers. Kenma’s nose twitches at what Tetsurou knows is a ticklish feeling (Kenma is very ticklish, probably one of the most ticklish people Tetsurou knows) and his pretty amber eyes open. They are hazy for a second before they clear up and Kenma bolts over Tetsurou. Tetsurou’s eyes follow the slope of Kenma’s eyebrows and nose and frowning lips.

“Hey, Kenma,” he croaks, giving Kenma a lopsided smile. Kenma’s bottom lip trembles and he bites it, as if to try and keep it still. Kenma’s eyes search Tetsurou’s face and the two are silent for a moment before Kenma opens his mouth.

He takes in a shaking breath, and his eyes shut, tight, and his lip trembles more. He squeezes Tetsurou’s palm.

“I almost _lost_ you,” his voice breaks halfway through and tears slip through his eyelashes, down his cheeks and they _dripdripdrip_ onto the white, clinical sheets of the hospital bed.

“ _Kenma_ ,” Tetsurou says and his voice breaks a little too because he _never_ sees Kenma cry. He’s known Kenma since they were children and even then, Kenma _never_ cries. “Kenma, I’m _sorry_.”

Kenma’s eyes open and they’re teary and red, and Kenma wipes at them with the hand that’s not holding Tetsurou’s. “Why did you have to get involved with them? You _knew_ that this would…” he takes in a shaky breath. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because if I hadn’t stepped in, it’d be _you_ in this hospital bed instead,” Tetsurou tells Kenma. “Because the most horrific thing I could think of is a life without you.”

Kenma laughs hollowly and brings Tetsurou’s hand to his mouth, kissing it and then down Tetsurou’s wrist. Tetsurou feels a spread of warmth in his stomach and his heart skips a beat as Kenma pauses in his expression of love and looks Tetsurou directly in the eyes.

“Tetsurou, (and Tetsurou _loves_ the way Kenma says his name, breathy and soft, like a prayer) the most horrific thing _I_ can think of is a life without _you_ , so please, don’t make me have to live it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want to request something, head over to my tumblr at brokuroo.tumblr.com and shoot me an ask!


End file.
